Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid supplying mechanism, and a liquid ejection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus, such as an ink jet recording apparatus, supplies a liquid in a liquid storage container into a liquid ejection head through a tube, and then ejects the liquid out of the liquid ejection head, thereby performing recording of images, characters, or the like on a recording medium or the like. As an example of the liquid storage container, there is known a cartridge-type liquid storage container that is removably mountable to an apparatus main body and is replaced with another liquid storage container when the liquid is replenished. Further, there is known a tank-type liquid storage container that can store a larger volume of the liquid than the removably-mountable-type liquid storage container and is directly fixed to the apparatus main body. In an apparatus including the tank-type liquid storage container, the liquid is replenished by injecting the liquid into the tank from a bottle storing a liquid for replenishment (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-20497).